sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuto Kirigaya
Kazuto Kirigaya '(桐ヶ谷 和人, ''Kirigaya Kazuto), also known as '''Kirito (キリト, Kirito), is the sole surviving member of the Moonlit Black Cats, and the main protagonist of Sword Art Online Abridged. Personality Kazuto has been shown to be extremely arrogant both before and after his imprisonment in Sword Art Online. Kirito has been shown to be highly intelligent on several occasions, and hates to be surrounded by people he thinks are idiots. He is cynical, sarcastic, self-centered, anti-social, lacks empathy and seems to be taking great pleasure in insulting, belittling, pranking, scamming, trolling, and humiliating people for his own amusement. He downright states that he hates humanity, viewing people as "a complete write-off as a species" and believing them to be irredeemable. However, this is all a front. As pointed out by players such as Klein, Asuna and Rosalia, his 'tough guy' persona is to compensate for the fact that he's weak in real life, and he uses it to vent his frustrations on people he believed were beneath him. Kazuto desperately wants people to like him but he lacks the social skills to do that and so kept using his asshole persona in hopes that someone would like it. He's also extremely self conscious, and hated when people called him an asshole, although he would later get over this. Though Kirito complains constantly about weaker players, he is often manipulated into joining miscellaneous quests, mostly by Asuna. During his coerced membership of the Moonlit Black Cats, he meets and befriends Sachi who convinces him to try and be less of an asshole by taking the feeling of others into consideration. However, after her death, he reverts to his old ways to prevent any further emotional trauma. Kirito's narcissistic tendencies grow exponentially after Sachi's death, as well as resulting in several PTSD-induced psychotic breaks. Overtime however, Kirito allows himself to get close to others again and sacrifices his own dream world for the others trapped in the game. Thanks to his character development, Kirito now only belittles those who he thinks deserve it, as seen when he leaves Recon alone despite him being a great target for any other bully. In real life, he is much less confident and outspoken, and his hatred towards humanity is implied to be a result of psychological and physical abuse suffered at the hands of his younger sister, Suguha. Kirito is also shown to be quite knowledgeable about movies, as not only he was the only player in SAO able to understand most of Kayaba's movie references, but he was even able to figure out Heathcliff was Kayaba by calling back to a TRON reference he made in the beginning of the series. Equipment Sword Art Online Weapons *'Small Sword': Starting weapon *'Anneal Blade': Sword he fought Illfang with. *'Unnamed sword': Lost when he threw it at Griselda's ghost. *'Elucidator': Primary weapon. *'Sunlight Heart': Secondary Weapon, forged by Lizbeth. Clothing *'Coat of Midnight' (コート・オブ・ミッドナイト, Kōto Obu Middonaito): Reward for defeating Illfang. *'Unnamed Coat': Dark blue coat he wore when he joined the Moonlit Black Cats. *'Blackwyrm Coat' (ブラックウィルム・コート, Burakku Uirumu Kōto): Leather coat he wore post Griselda's ghost. Skills & Abilities IRL *'Hacking': Kazuto showed that he was capable of hacking into complex security systems, requiring he had an access point like an admin console, like when he saved Yui. *'Kendo' (剣道, Kendō): Kazuto had a basic grasp on how to fight in Kendo, although not as much as his sister. Sword Art Online *'Sword Skills': As Kirito, Kazuto was proficient in fighting with a sword. *'Speed': As Kirito, Kazuto could move so fast he could run over to someone at least five feet away from him attack them within a second. He could even disarm them without them realizing, like he did with Kuradeel. *'Detective Mode '(索敵, Sakuteki): As Kirito, Kazuto could see signs of nearby people, such as footprints, or was able to tall if someone was in a room. *'Fast Healing': As Kirito, could automatically heal his wounds and, provided he was attacked by some one lower Leveled than him, he could undo any damage done to him. *'Dual Wielding' (二刀流, Nitōryū): As Kirito, Kazuto was rewarded by the game with the ability to hold two swords at the same time, something not many other players could do. *'Starburst Stream' (スターバースト・ストリーム, Sutābāsuto Sutorīmu): Kirito's Sword Art, which causes his swords to glow brightly and deal more damage. ALfheim Online Most of the skills Kazuto had from SAO were transferred over to ALO, but here the newer ones: *'Flight': As a Spriggan, Kazuto had the ability to fly, like the other fairy races. *'Illusion magic': As a Spriggan, Kazuto could create illusions. Differences from the Original Similar to the original series, he is an extremely skilled combatant and one of the best players in the game. However, in the abridged version, Kirito is an arrogant and snarky egomaniac who often ridicules other players mercilessly, giving him the title "Crowned Prince of Douchebags" by Asuna; original Kirito was also a bit cocky, but much less so than Abridged Kirito. At the same time, the abridged Kirito seems to be more emotionally fragile than the original. After he first lost the people he cared about, Kirito started to show sociopathic traits and shut out all emotions to prevent himself from being harmed again, while the original got over the Midnight Black Cats fairly easily. Quotes * (To Diabel): "I've been playing MMOs a long time, Diabel, and if there's one thing I've learned... it's that lions do not concern themselves with the opinions of sheep. Just take that little voice inside your head that tells you to be tactful and understanding... and shoot it. Shoot it in the god damn face." * (To BallsDeep69): "My God. I've stumbled upon the most powerful weapon in the game! The Mithril Pebble of Pig-Smiting! For you see, long ago, forged in the fiery depths of Tartarus, by the Grand Blacksmith of Lucifer himself... And thus, Marjoza, Guardian of the Pebble, fell to his knees, and passed from this world. For he knew, that one day, the mighty pebble would be used again. ... Yes. But the legacy of the pebble lives on." * (To Asuna): "You know what, fine! I'll give you the damn coat! Just send me a trade request. ... Oh, it's, quite simple, really. Just open your menu. ... '''Maniacal Laughter'"'' * (To the assault team, after defeating the First Boss) : "I always knew this day would come. Ahem. Fellow gamers! we have traveled far and up many stairs to get to this point. Fighting side by side, noobs and leets alike. I'd like to take a moment to say that I couldn't have done it without the help of each and every one of you. ... Of course I'm not a liar, so I'm not gonna say any of that. I mean, really, I could've done this whole Boss Fight myself. But, to be fair, I guess you did absorb a bit of damage for me, which was nice. You were an adequate meat shield, and no one can ever take that away from you. ... So, for those of you who came in late, and that one guy playing Bejeweled back there... shoot for the stars... it'll make it more fun when I kick you back into the dirt!" '' * (To Keita): "''Why, that's the most... Probably fine idea I've ever heard!" * (To Sachi): "Oh yeah, we're sprinting to our deaths at RECORD SPEED!" * (To Sachi): "Oh, wow. Slaughternaughts AND murder golems? It must be my BIRTHDAY!" * (To Klein): "It's a hat. It's god. Damn. Hat. ... Wear it. Poop in it. I don't really care anymore." * (To Klein): "But, I do suppose I should thank you. You made me realize that by being nice and letting people in, they’ll just die. But even still, thank you for showing me that there’s still a part of me that can feel like this. Because now that I know where to find it, I’ve killed it forever. So, thank you. Thank you for freeing me... Balls." * (To Silica): "... I said could you stop staring at me, it's creepy!" * (To Silica): "Weeeelll, I can see you've got your own thing going on here... Don't want to intrude... I'll just find myself a spot that isn't full of crying children. Oh look, there's one now!" * (To Silica): "If I tell you how to resurrect your hamster, will you leave me alone? ... Kid, no language on Earth has a word for how little I care. A quantum super-computer calculating for a thousand years could not even approach the number of fucks I do not give. The frigging HEAT DEPTH of the UNIVERSE-" * (To Silica, seeing Rosalia): "Wait. Hold on, Silica. Do mine eyes deceive me? Tis' the fabled Word Tree of Gamagorath! Font of Human Knowledge, and Devourer of Souls. Quickly child, we must oh my god, will you just come out already?" * (To Rosalia): "Rosalia!? Oh my god, how ARE yo- oh god that's enough of that. Wow. How do you put up that act all day?" * (To Rosalia): "'How'?! Well, it's quite simple really. You see, 'Girlie,' you may think ya got me all figured out, but there's one thing, you didn't account for: my numbers are bigger than yours! Funny thing, really. Get to a high enough level and you're basically untouchable, my wounds heal faster than you can make them! We could do this all day, and you would not be any closer to beating me, not that it wouldn't be fun. But, I've got good news. You see, there's no need to wonder where your god is! 'Cause he's right here! And he's fresh out of mercy!" * (To Asuna): "Ah Restaurant, the finest cuisine in all of Aincrad!" * (Upon his argument with Asuna being interrupted): Oh, looks like we're out of time! We'll have to continue next week, but in the mean time, please enjoy these lovely consolation prizes from the Kirito is Always Right Foundation! *(To Asuna, after she dismisses Yolko's ghost theory): "Of course not. Obviously, it was a hit by the mermaid mafia paid in leprechaun gold. But who was the puppet master? The unicorns? No, they’ve had a feud with going with the mermaids for years." * (To the Gleam Eyes): "You know something? I really hate people. They're selfish, ignorant, loud, obnoxious pricks, with basically no redeeming qualities whatsoever. I mean, really, look at all they've achieved: Genocide, global warming, reality TV; It's just a never-ending parade of failures and fuck-ups. They are, without question, a complete write-off as a species, and HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME CARE ABOUT THEM!!" * (Upon mishearing Yui): GARY? Where? I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him! * (To Kaya): A fight to the death. Right here, right now. None of your bullshit GM safety nets. And if I can beat you, you put an end to this dumpster fire of a game and let everyone go free. * (To Asuna about his sudden wish to end SAO faster): Yeah, I guess it doesn't make much sense, does it? This world is like a dream come true for me. Out there, I get shoved around and treated like garbage. But in here, I'm the version of myself I've always wished I could be; strong enough to tell all these idiots what I really thought of them. And, for a while, that was all that mattered. Thing is, a good friend once told me I shouldn't give up on humanity just yet, and despite my best efforts, it kinda started to sink in ... It's true, this world means more to me than the real one ever did. But, the longer we stay here, the greater the chance I'll lose the things I love about it most of all. Voice Actor * In the Japanese Dub Kirito is voiced by Matsuoka Yoshitsugu * In the English Dub Kirito is voiced by Bryce Papenbrook * In the Abridged series Kirito is voiced by YamatoSFX Appearances References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:SAO Players Category:ALO Players